The frequent use and care of textile goods, such as linens, garments fabrics, etc lead to the creation of creases or wrinkles in an otherwise crease free article. In the instance of garments, and in particular, cellulosic-based garments, the wear and care of such garments such as the laundering process impart creases and wrinkles into the garment. Consumers must then remove the wrinkle via a variety of methods not the least of which include ironing, pressing and monitored tumble-drying. Frequent or difficult creasing leads quickly to consumer dissatisfaction and complaint. In addition, many cellulosic-based textile such as rayon lack dimensional stability in the face of domestic water based washing leading to shrinkage of the textile goods.
Manufacturers and designers of textile goods have long sought the application of effective durable press coatings to cellulosic based textiles in order to confer on textiles the key properties of crease resistance and/or crease recovery, dimensional stability to domestic washing and easy care (minimal ironing). Durable press coatings involve the application of a coating to the surface of the textile via the use of a cross-linking agent which cross-links with the cellulose in the fibers of the textile upon the application of heat and reaction catalysts.
Traditional durable press coatings involve the use of formaldehyde or formaldehyde derivatives as the cross-linking agent. Formaldehyde cross-linking agents have long remained the industry standard due to their effectiveness and inexpensive price tag. However, they do result in several significant drawbacks, not the least of which is the degradation of the cellulose fibers due to the acid cleavage of the catalyst and the resultant loss of strength of the garment.
In an attempt to remedy the aforementioned drawbacks, the industry has long sought an effective, yet inexpensive cross-linking agent that is formaldehyde-free. The art is replete with the attempts including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,273,549; 5,496,476; 5,496,477; 5,705,475; 5,728,771; 5,965,517, and 6,277,152 and WO 01/21677. Unfortunately, none to date has been able to match the performance and cost of the formaldehyde based materials.
Accordingly, the need remains for an effective yet inexpensive textile finishing cross-linking agent that is free from formaldehyde or formaldehyde derivatives.